Las Pruebas Fueron Tres
by magnetowasright
Summary: Lo curioso del número tres, Sherlock Holmes había dicho en alguna ocasión, es que las personas siempre dejan de contar.


El mundo de Sherlock Holmes no cayó a pedazos cuando el bueno de Watson tomó a Mary Morstan como su esposa. Había sido, en realidad, uno de los pocos actos egoístas que podía recordar de él a lo largo de sus años juntos; antes de aquella vez en la que le había arrastrado a un paseo por el cual casi perdieron un caso importante y después de aquella otra en la que, con imperdonable crueldad, le había obligado a tirar su señuelo de cera. Pero su matrimonio jamás significó una catástrofe para su firma, y tampoco lo hizo para su amistad. Aunque con menos frecuencia, aún podía contar con la fiel ayuda de su Boswell. De tiempo en tiempo se permitía visitar a su viejo amigo y éste siempre encontraba oportunidad para pasar por Baker Street a pesar de su ajetreado horario de trabajo.

John hablaba con notable profesionalismo de sus deberes en el consultorio al visitarle. Describía a los pacientes con esa cálida poesía suya y recordaba a la perfección las indicaciones que había escrito en las recetas hacía horas atrás, así como los síntomas que lo llevaron a redactarlas. Sherlock le concedía ese mérito y, sin embargo, sabía bien que ni siquiera su vocación de vida se comparaba con la pasión con la que relataba las crónicas que habían hecho de ambos figuras más bien míticas.

Para la desgracia del detective, fue la señora Hudson quien se lo había hecho notar. Ella era una sabia mujer debajo de la humilde y casi ingenua impresión que pudo darle en un inicio, esa mañana en la que subió a servirle el té como cada día y sus pasos nunca volvieron a retirarse de la habitación. Holmes yacía en sus aposentos, vestido todavía con el traje de la noche anterior y tendido sobre las mantas con las que no se había molestado en arroparse. Nada nublaba su mente en aquel nuevo amanecer: los casos habían llegado a su fin y los futuros clientes no harían acto de presencia hasta unas horas después, según acordaron en sus apresuradas cartas. Fue difícil, entonces, que la merodeadora pasase por alto para él. Los pasos primero fueron cautelosos, luego se detuvieron y volvieron a andar. Buscaba algo, dedujo después de tres pausas en su marcha y el sonido de unas hojas siendo revueltas.

—¡Señora Hudson! —gritó al aire con viva voz, tratando de detener su infame asalto a sus habitaciones sin tener que abrir los ojos.

Un bramido ahogado fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. No obstante, ella no partió escaleras abajo. No en ese momento, ni en un largo minuto más tarde. Fue así como Sherlock Holmes decidió que debía lidiar con su intruso cara a cara y se puso de pie para hacerlo.

—Señora Hudson —llamó a mitad del corredor—, no sé qué es lo que trama esta vez, pero si vuelve a amenazar con ordenar este apartamento sin mi permiso...

—Usted echa de menos al señor Watson más de lo que admite —dijo la mujer en una insospechada interrupción. El detective permaneció atónito y estático en su lugar, mirándole con desdén al descubrir un par de hojas entre sus manos—. Y vaya que necesita de él, señor Holmes.

Al aludido le sorprendió escucharlo de la boca de alguien más. La señora Hudson, por otra parte, tan sólo dejó el relato que antes leía en el sitio del cual lo había tomado y finalmente se retiró con una sonrisa triunfal. Era ésa la narración que Sherlock había comenzado sobre uno de los casos más recientes, mas sus metódicas maneras no se comparaban al talentoso estilo de su viejo amigo que tanto había criticado en el pasado.

Era posible, pensó. Era posible que necesitase de él, de la compañía de un buen hombre y de los dones que había subestimado irremediablemente. Era posible, también, que gustase de las charlas que compartían y los conciertos de violín que tocaba para él más de lo que algún día diría. De los halagos, del sabor insaciable del orgullo al tratar de impresionarlo cada vez, de lo digno que era ser presuntuoso sólo por su querido Watson.

Pero necesitar era una palabra que aturdiría los oídos de cualquier amante y él una máquina que no sabría cumplir ese papel.

* * *

El mundo de Sherlock Holmes tampoco cayó a pedazos cuando el bueno de Watson contrajo matrimonio por segunda vez.

Fue predecible desde el inicio, quizá para ambos de ellos. Mary Morstan era una mujer que no podría adecuarse nunca a la vida hogareña y sumisa que a los hombres de entonces les habría gustado. Ella sabía bien que no necesitaba de un marido al que servir para definirse como persona y John no pudo estar más encantado con su fortaleza. Siempre respetaron las ocupaciones de uno y de otro hasta que éstas mismas fueron el final de un amor que había nacido de la pureza de dos almas. Aunque aún se anhelaban como lo hicieron desde el primer día, cuando esa mujer cruzó el umbral de su apartamento de solteros en la desesperada búsqueda de un socorro, la ausencia de ambos terminó por apagar la llama que ardía desatada en sus corazones.

Holmes lo supo hasta unas semanas después, una noche en la que Mary llegó a Baker Street con un curioso diario entre sus manos, esta vez atravesando la puerta por un favor que pedir. A él no le tomó más que unos segundos entender que el objeto pertenecía a Watson, a quien apenas había visto durante el transcurso del último mes; la gruesa pasta, de un rojo como el de su vino favorito, y las iniciales de la portada hablaron lo suficiente para la avezada mente del detective, y sus ojos también repararon en la falta de la argolla en el anular de la mujer.

—Creo que jamás tuve la oportunidad de llamarle señora Watson —dijo Sherlock, apartando la pipa de su boca mientras la susodicha tomaba asiento.

—Tal vez, señor Holmes, la siguiente de ellas le conceda el privilegio.

—¿La siguiente? —El tono de la pregunta fue uno falsamente desconcertado.

De la apacible visita y la mirada de cariño con la que Morstan contempló la pertenencia de su ahora antiguo esposo, Sherlock dedujo que de ninguna manera habían acabado en malos términos. Por consiguiente, Watson no había cometido la insensatez de serle infiel ni alguna otra irrespetuosa barbarie. Ésa, por supuesto, no habría sido su naturaleza.

—Una agradable y bella mujer londinense —explicó—. Ayuda a John en el consultorio desde hace un tiempo.

Él no dio una respuesta. Como solía hacerlo, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se recostó en su mórbido sofá, tomando la postura del detective que escuchaba atentamente a sus clientes. En ese instante, Mary era una de ellos. Lo fue en el momento en el que entró y eligió como su asiento la silla de invitados. Quizá no necesitaba de su admirada inteligencia para resolver un acertijo en su vida, pero lo que quiera que le hubiese guiado hasta ahí era de tal importancia, que había olvidado remarcar sus labios con el habitual tono rosado antes de salir de casa.

Ella no tardó en entender.

—Entregarle esto no está en mi derecho, señor Holmes, mas confío plenamente en su discreción. —Enseguida, la mujer le tendió el libro que llevaba consigo. Holmes entreabrió los párpados y lo tomó con la delicadeza que caracterizaba sus amanerados gestos—. Por favor —suplicó la femenina voz, encarando el serio y frío rostro del detective—, cuide de John Watson.

Había una posibilidad, sólo remota, de que Sherlock ansiase cumplir ese pedido. Pero ansiar era una palabra que agitaba su corazón y él una máquina que, desconsoladamente, quería tomar ese papel.

* * *

El mundo de Sherlock Holmes no cayó a pedazos ni siquiera cuando él abandonó Londres para retirarse en Sussex, dejando atrás al bueno de Watson. No hubo una razón en particular que lo llevase a no visitar a su querido amigo por última vez; quería apartarse de las calles que en el pasado conoció como la palma de su mano y olvidarse por igual de los recuerdos que, casi humanamente, pudo haber atesorado. Calculador como lo era su pensamiento, ocultar lo innecesario dentro de su llamado palacio mental no le tomó sino minutos de silencio. Sucedió unas horas antes de partir de Baker Street, apenas interrumpido por los sollozos de la señora Hudson que provenían desde el primer piso. Le había asegurado que de cuando en cuando le haría una visita para hablarle de su nuevo hogar y volvió a insistir con invitarla a Sussex después de que ella le abrazó urgentemente ya en la acera. Y como única despedida para John, Sherlock dejó una carta en sus habitaciones.

Pasaron largos meses de descanso, exceptuando algunos interesantes casos que tomaron lugar incluso cuando habría jurado que abandonaría su profesión, hasta que el doctor Watson decidió que era la hora de un reencuentro. Tomó sus maletas, puso sobre su cabeza uno de sus viejos sombreros y partió con su bastón hacia su destino. Llegada una mañana de abril, sus pies pisaron por fin la tierra de ese tranquilo condado de Inglaterra y se encaminó hacia la dirección que aquella carta de antaño le había hecho saber.

No pudo haber esperado otra cosa que encontrarse con Sherlock Holmes cuidando atentamente de sus abejas al arribar a la aislada casa. La vitalidad de sus gestos seguía ahí, la suavidad de los dedos al moverse de un lado a otro, las sonrisas que en su rostro duraban un segundo y desaparecían una vez más. Verlo después de tanto fue una emoción acompañada del reconocimiento del tiempo, pues aun cuando su juventud podía decirse la misma, no lo era más. Para ninguno de los dos. Los años pesaban, las hebras se teñían de un gris irremediable; los sentimientos, sin embargo, no eran tan mortales.

—Son los pasos de un retirado capitán sus delatores, Watson —dijo el más alto al caminar junto a su viejo amigo de pronto, sin lugar para saludos ordinarios. A él le alegró volver a ver en el ajeno rostro la genuina confusión que muchas veces había sido su guía para encontrar la respuesta correcta—, y esa firmeza que puedo atribuirle sólo a usted.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A cómo saber de quién se trata cuando alguien se acerca. —Se explayó—. Aunque debo admitir que por un instante, y espero que disculpe mi distracción, pensé que podía ser Lestrade. Incluso si era poco probable.

—¿El inspector Lestrade? —preguntó con infinita gracia su invitado—. ¿Qué pudo hacerle creer eso?

—Verá, Watson. —El antiguo detective tocó su hombro suavemente antes de proseguir, invitándole a regresar al interior de su hogar, en donde la anciana criada había dejado una tetera lista—. Los pasos de Lestrade siempre fueron vacilantes al hallarse él frente a la puerta. Deduzco que lo recordará, teniendo en cuenta que la madera del suelo crujía inquietamente bajo sus pies.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Usted mismo advirtió su presencia algunas veces —concordó—. Justo hace un instante, una rama crujió a mis espaldas, y creo acertar al decir que no lo notó, pues su mirada no parecía alarmada al girarme. Sea como fuere, tres de mis pensamientos eran posibles: era el viento, era la amable mujer que aquí trabaja o alguien que no esperaba en lo absoluto, pero conocía. A juzgar por la forma en que mi criada salió en dirección a su casa luego de un rato, tenía que ser la última de mis opciones. Ella no se retiraría a menos que la presencia de alguien más, alguien importante, la obligase a hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no podía tratarse de Lestrade, entonces?

—La duda no es la marca de un solo hombre. —Le respondió con una sonrisa ligera, instándolo a entrar. Ambos cruzaron el umbral, llegando a ellos el olor del té recién hecho—. A veces, y esto es altamente probable en todos los casos, puede significar que el amor está involucrado. —El doctor no ocultó su sorpresa, reacción de la cual Holmes se jactó—. Mi querido Watson, usted sabe mejor que yo que sentimientos como tales pueden causar una terrible indecisión.

John se había detenido en medio de la sala de estar con un gesto en el rostro que vacilaba entre la irritación y el enmudecimiento. Sherlock, nada turbado por el silencio, esperó pacientemente una contestación mientras vertía el té en un par de refinadas tazas. El vapor de las bebidas se elevó hacia lo alto y, encumbrado ya, se perdió entre la luz viva que entraba por las ventanas.

—No trata de decir que...

—Oh, no. No lo insinúo. —El detective interrumpió a su amigo, topándose sus ojos con la mirada de cerúleos rebosante de curiosidad y unas escondidas ansias—. Las palabras correctas serían _comprobar una teoría_.

Su camarada frunció el ceño por la desfachatez con la que esa acusación fue hecha. A través de los años había vislumbrado en el rostro de Holmes ese atisbo de malicia que indicaba las travesuras que acechaban al porvenir, y que en muchas ocasiones habían sido dirigidas hacia su persona. Bromas sarcásticas, pero inocentes. Experimentos en los que secretamente terminaba involucrado. La excitación contenida con la que le observaba antes de pedir su apoyo en un caso. Era un gesto familiar que, sin embargo, no todas las veces gustaba de aceptar. Como ésa.

—Así que lo sabe.

—¿El qué?

—Sabe lo que este diario contiene —dijo, sacando de su bolsillo el objeto que hacía tanto creyó perdido para mostrárselo.

Sherlock no estuvo ni un poco impresionado. Tenía claro que había vuelto a las manos de su dueño desde que éste entró y lo vio en la mesa del comedor, donde él lo dejó esa misma mañana.

—En efecto, Watson. Es una monografía muy detallada —soltó con una seria voz, acercándose un paso hacia el otro. John no retrocedió, mas contuvo la respiración—. "Un estudio en Sherlock Holmes", como usted lo tituló. Una clara referencia a...

—Nuestro primer caso juntos.

—Sí. —Los labios del detective se arrastraron en una sonrisa nostálgica, dando un trago a su té antes de ponerlo sobre una mesa a su costado—. Su estudio conserva la lista que hizo de mis habilidades y mis debilidades, algunos retazos de las crónicas que nunca publicó, boletos para las óperas a las que asistimos hace tanto, recuerdos de los lugares a los que viajamos —enumeró—. Y una fotografía mía que, deduzco, mi hermano Mycroft le permitió conservar.

—En realidad —el doctor le corrigió—, yo la tomé en una de nuestras visitas a su oficina.

Una carcajada, cálida y agradable, fue robada de los labios de Sherlock Holmes. El eco le retumbó hasta los huesos a su buen amigo, quien no pudo comprender esa suave burla.

—Mi querido Watson —inició él—, le doy mi palabra cuando digo que mi hermano no es un hombre fácil de engañar. Ni siquiera yo podría robar algo suyo sin levantar sospechas, y créame que lo he intentado a lo largo de mi vida.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Holmes?

Estaba en el semblante de John la marca inconfundible de su impresión, justo como en los viejos tiempos. El detective se enorgulleció por tener aún la habilidad de sorprenderlo, brillando sus ojos de inmensa dicha.

—Estoy más que seguro al afirmar que Mycroft debió saberlo —confesó, para la desgracia del contrario—. Y, sin embargo, no hizo nada por impedirlo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Watson con vergüenza, sentándose de inmediato y descuidadamente en el sofá a sus espaldas. Sus diestra cubrió su rostro, como el acto de un hombre que es atormentado por la peor de las culpas—. ¿Qué pensará de mí?

Sherlock lo escuchó y contempló con una atención que distaba mucho de su constante actitud. No era la suya una mirada meramente analítica, fría y objetiva. Para su compañero de tantos años, su mirada podía transmitir una tibieza y una calma que nada más en el mundo podría. Incluso cuando él, errático e indescifrable hombre, era por fuera el estrépito de una tormentosa noche en Londres. Con sus malos hábitos, la insoportable adicción a la cocaína, los días enteros sin comer, los arrebatos, la melancolía de las cuerdas del violín a media noche.

Y pensar que lo había descrito como un amante que jamás portaría bien y en alto el título. ¿Cómo pudo atravesar su mente tan insólito pensamiento? ¿Cómo, cuando abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado y halló frente a él a Sherlock Holmes arrodillado? Halló la correspondencia de ese amor leal que tanto había vivido. Encontró la sonrisa duradera que nunca imaginó presenciar, y un querer que rogó conocer en largas noches en vela.

—Pensaría lo que la señora Hudson. Pensaría lo que Mary. —susurró—. Pensaría lo mismo que he pensado yo todo este tiempo, John.

 _John_. El llamado resonó en la cabeza del aludido, haciéndole estremecer. Su voz, su voz y la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, el corazón latía con desmedida agitación.

—¿Qué has pensado, Sherlock?

—Que somos dos enamorados que han perdido el tiempo.

Pero la vida les bastaría para recuperar el sabor de un buen beso y ellos habrían de ser dos amantes que finalmente tomarían su papel.


End file.
